The invention relates generally to positive displacement pumps for gases and more specifically to a positive displacement pump having a pair of pistons operating out of phase and specially configured rotary inlet and outlet valves.
Positive displacement pumps for liquids and gases typically include one or more piston and cylinder assemblies and associated inlet and outlet valves which control the flow of pumped fluid into and out of the cylinders. Such pumps are typically capable of relatively high pressure rise operation. A drawback of such positive displacement pumps is that both the inflow and outflow are distinctly pulsatile in character and, especially with high pressure pumps, the flow rates are generally relatively small.
Furthermore, the ability to adjust pressure and flow rates with such pumps can be problematic. Typically, of course, flow rates may be adjusted simply by reducing the speed of the pump. However, such a speed reduction to reduce output flow rate is typically accompanied by a reduction in the output pressure as well.
It is apparent from the foregoing that a positive displacement pump which addresses the problems of output pulsation and controllable flow characteristics would represent an improvement over currently available devices.